Das Leben des Firos
by Dark Monk
Summary: Das Leben und Sterben eines Helden in Midgard zur Zeit Tristan des 3.
1. Kapitel 1 Am Anfang beginnt alles

Die Kathedrale von Prontera, obwohl immer von Menschen überfüllt, so ist sie doch heute bis auf einen Mann fast völlig geleert. Der Mann, so um die Anfang dreißig, heißt Firos. Er ist stattlicher Natur, die Muskeln sind gestählt und sein Antlitz, bis auf eine Narbe auf der rechten Wange, Makellos. Firos ist ein Ritter im Dienste seiner Majestät und Oberbefehlshaber der Königlichen Garde. Doch obwohl sein Leben so perfekt zu sein scheint, so sitzt er auf einer der Bänke in der Kirche wie ein Häufchen Elend, sein Gesicht ist von Sorge gezeichnet und seine Hände in einem stummen Gebet gefaltet.

Plötzlich öffnet sich rechts neben ihm eine Tür und ein Geistlicher tritt heraus, gekleidet in der typischen schwarzen Amtstracht, jedoch mit hoch gekrempelten Ärmeln um sie nicht mit dem Blut zu beflecken das ihm an den Händen klebt. Erwartungsvoll schaut Firos den Geistlichen an und liest es an seinen Lippen ab als dieser sagt:  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist ein Junge."

Am folgenden Sonntag stand in der Kathedrale nicht nur die sonntägliche Predigt, sondern auch die Taufe des Neugeborenen auf der Tagesordnung. Der stolze Vater Firos stand vor dem Taufbecken, neben ihm seine Frau Maria, eine Schönheit wie sie im Buche steht. Ihre Schönheit wird nur noch von ihrer Güte und ihrer Ergebenheit ihrem Mann gegenüber übertroffen. Der Pastor hielt das Baby im Arm und vollführte die Taufprozedur.  
"Im Angesicht Gottes, taufe ich dich, Sohn von Firos und Maria, auf den Namen Janos."

Zehn Jahre sind seitdem ins Land gegangen. Schon jetzt ist zu erkennen das Janos die Stärke seines Vaters und die Güte seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Er war schon jetzt vielen seiner, manchmal sogar älteren, Freunde überlegen, versuchte jedoch daraus kein Kapital zu schlagen sondern half wo er mit seinen jungen Jahren schon konnte. Sein Vater verbrachte jede freie Minute mit seinem Sohn und nahm ihn oft mit auf die PecoPeco Jagd.

So auch an diesem Tag. Firos und Janos beobachteten hinter einem Stein eine größere Gruppe von PecoPeco´s.  
"Papa, warum greifen wir sie nicht an? Du bist doch viel stärker als die"  
fragte Janos seinen Vater, denn ihm war das verstecken hinter diesem Felsen langweilig geworden. Firos sah seinen Sohn mit strengem Blick an.  
"Sei nicht so ungeduldig. Wenn ich sie jetzt angreifen würde, hätte ich alle PecoPeco´s auf dem Hals und das schaffe selbst ich nicht. Außerdem möchte ich dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen, das würde mir deine Mutter nie verzeihen. Wir müssen warten bis sich ein PecoPeco von der Gruppe trennt"  
Mehrere Stunden vergingen bevor sich ein besonders großes PecoPeco von der Gruppe trennte und sich dem Felsen näherte hinter dem noch immer Firos und Janos lauerten. Als es nah genug war, sprang Firos mit gezogenem Schwert dem Tier entgegen. Ein schwerer Kampf entbrannte, dieses PecoPeco war stärker als alle anderen vor ihm die Firos bekämpfte. Firos kämpfte wie ein Löwe, passte aber einen Moment nicht auf und strauchelte, wobei er genau vor den Füßen seines Gegners landete. Janos, der sah das sein Vater dem Peco hilflos ausgesetzt war, zog sein Messer und sprang dem Peco von hinten auf den Rücken. Der Peco ließ von Firos ab und lief wie Wild durch die Gegend, während es versuchte seinen Angreifer abzuschütteln, doch Janos blieb immer obenauf und schaffte es dem Peco seinen Dolch in den Kopf zu rammen, wonach es tot zu Boden stürzte. Firos, der sich inzwischen schon wieder vom Boden erhoben hatte, staunte nicht schlecht als er seinen Sohn triumphierend auf dem toten Peco sitzen sah. Gemeinsam trugen sie das tote Tier nach Hause, davon würden sie eine ganze Weile leben können.

Zuhause angekommen kam ihnen auch schon ein Bote entgegen.  
"Seid ihr Firos? Oberbefehlshaber der Königlichen Garde"  
fragte der Bote als er Firos erreichte und Firos antwortete.  
"Ja das ist mein Name. Was kann ich für euch tun.  
"Nicht ich bin es der eure Hilfe braucht, ich wurde vom König geschickt. Er wünscht das ihr ihn auf der Stelle aufsucht." 


	2. Kapitel 2 Der Auftrag und die Abreise

"Was wohl der König wohl so dringend mit mir besprechen will"  
fragte sich Firos als er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte. Als es in Sichtweite kam spürte er das etwas im Schloss nicht stimmte und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er das Tor öffnete stand er bis zu den Knien in Wasser, doch das seltsame daran war, das das Wasser, obwohl das Tor offen stand, nicht abfloss. Schweren Schrittes kämpfte er sich einen Weg durch die Fluten, die zwar das Schloss völlig unter Wasser gesetzt hatten aber nicht nach draußen in die Stadt zu schwappen schienen.

Der König, gekleidet in eine mit Goldfäden gewebte Robe und eine, mit Rubinen besetzte, Krone tragend, kniete auf seinem Thron, da die Wassermassen bis an die Stuhlbeine des Throns reichten. Als der König Firos erblickte, bedeutete er ihm näher zu kommen.  
"Wie du siehst, Firos, haben wir hier ein etwas feuchtes Problem"  
"Weiß man schon wo das ganze Wasser herkommt? Es hat doch schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr geregnet"  
fragte Firos und erwartete die Antwort des Königs. Der König schwieg eine Weile bevor er antwortete "Meine Berater sagen das der Ursprung dieser Misere im Byalan zu suchen ist, aber ich denke es ist zu gefährlich um,  
"Ich werde dem auf den Grund gehen" fiel Firos ihm ins Wort, "Ich werde dieses Unglück abwenden"  
Der König schaute ihn mit erleichtertem Blick an.  
"Also gut, ich vertraue deiner Stärke, nimm eine Garnison unserer stärksten Leute mit, du wirst sie dort unten gebrauchen"  
"Jawohl mein König, ich werde euer Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich vom König ab um in die Mannschaftsquartiere zu gehen.

"Hauptmann Firos, eure Truppe ist vollständig angetreten"  
"Danke Torn"  
Firos stand vor zehn seiner besten Männer, allen voran Torn, ein noch relativ junger Gardist, der von Firos persönlich trainiert und auch auf Empfehlung von Firos in die königliche Garde aufgenommen wurde.  
"Männer, ich möchte das ihr euch im klaren seit das dies die wohl schwerste Aufgabe sein wird die wir jemals zu bestreiten hatten. Ich möchte keine Heldentaten oder Alleingänge. Unsere Aufgabe führt uns in die Unterwasserhöhle von Byalan. Weder weiß ich was uns erwarten wird noch ob wir es überleben werden. Aber wir tun es für unseren König. Sammelt euch in Izlude am Hafen ich werde so schnell wie möglich nachkommen ich habe vorher noch etwas zu erledigen. WEGTRETEN!"

Armios, wollte sich gerade zum Tee setzen als es an seiner Tür klopfte, als er öffnete blickte er in Firos Gesicht. Armios bat ihn nach drinnen sich zu setzen.  
"Du siehst besorgt aus Firos, ist etwas passiert"  
Firos schaute in das Gesicht seines alten Freundes und Mentor. Armios ist ein alter Mann, sein von Falten zerfurchtes Gesicht lässt darauf schließen das er schon viel Freud und Leid erfahren musste. Firos erzählte ihm was vorgefallen war, als er beendete schaute Armios Firos mit ernstem Blick an.  
"Nach dem was du mir erzählst kann das nur Stroufs Werk sein. Vor fast 200 Jahren ist genau das selbe mit Byalan passiert. Strouf war ursprünglich der Schutzgeist von Byalan doch eines Tages holte er das Königreich das er eigentlich beschützen sollte, zu sich ins Meer und nun hat er das selbe wohl auch mit Prontera vor. Wir müssen gehen und ihn aufhalten. Ich werde dich selbstverständlich begleiten"  
Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich Armios und Firos von ihren Plätzen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Izlude um mit der Garnison nach Byalan zu segeln.

Die Reise verlief ruhig der Himmel war klar und eine leicht Brise trug die Tapferen Recken um Firos nach Byalan neben Firos stand Armios, gekleidet in eine Magierrobe gehüllt und einem spitz zulaufendem Filzhut auf dem Kopf. besorgt schaute er dem immer näher kommendem Eiland von Byalan entgegen. Firos bemerkte Armios Besorgnis nicht und schaute zuversichtlich auf die Dinge die vor ihm liegen würden. 


	3. Kapitel 3 Abstieg ins Ungewisse

Firos stand vor dem Eingang zu den Höhlen unter Byalan. Armios stützte sich auf seinen Stock und schaute in die dunkle Tiefe die sich vor ihm auftat.  
"Männer, ich möchte noch einmal daran erinnern das ich hier keine Heldentaten oder Alleingänge will. Zusammenhalt ist hier erste Devise, seid also nicht zu stolz um Hilfe zu schreien wenn ihr in Gefahr geratet"  
Firos nahm seine Rolle als Oberbefehlshaber sehr ernst. Er wusste, wenn es sich tatsächlich um Strouf handelte der ihnen hier Probleme bereiten würde, dann würde jeder Bruch im Team zum Tode aller führen.  
"Männer macht euch bereit wir stürmen jetzt die Höhle"  
Ein gemeinschaftliches "JAWOHL" versicherte ihm das seine Männer voll und ganz hinter ihm standen. Hoffen wir nur das es nicht zu weit sein wird, dachte sich Firos während er die dunklen Höhlengänge von Byalan betrat.

Obwohl Firos mit erhobenem Schwert in die Dunkelheit trat so ließ er es doch zu Boden sinken als er sah was sich hier tat.  
"Ich hätte mit jedem Schrecken gerechnet, aber das hier übertrifft alle meine Erwartungen. Nichts, hier ist rein gar nichts los, nicht einmal einer von diesen lästigen Roda Fröschen"  
Armios der an Firos herantritt hielt ihn jedoch weiter zur Vorsicht an.  
"Es scheint zwar ruhig zu sein, aber wie leicht gerät man in einen Hinterhalt wenn man sich in Sicherheit wiegt"  
Die Gruppe drang weiter in das innere von Byalan ein fünf Männer vorne mit Torn. Firos und Armios in der Mitte und weitere Fünf Männer hinten die Rückseite der Gruppe abdeckend. So schlichen sie immer auf einen Hinterhalt gefasst sich in einen etwas größeren Höhlenraum. Doch noch bevor sie in betreten konnten stürmten vier der Männer die vorne liefen zurück. br "Firos die ganze Höhle hier ist von Hydras überbevölkert. Sie haben sich Torn geschnappt"  
Firos rannte in die Höhle um sich die Misere anzusehen und seinem Schüler zu Hilfe zu eilen. Doch als er die Höhle vollständig überblicken konnte tat sich ein schrecklicher Anblick vor ihm auf. etwa dreißig Hydras, die sich direkt vor dem Zugang in die tieferen Bereiche der Höhle positioniert hatten, und in einer von ihnen sah er gerade den Arm von Torn verschwinden. Firos taumelte zurück, auf seinem Schwert abstützend wurde ihm langsam klar das er soeben seinen besten Schüler verloren hatte und das er wohl alle seine Männer hier verlieren würde. ER hatte sie alle dem Tode geweiht. Armios trat an Firos heran.  
"Mach dir das nicht so schwer, es war von Anfang an klar das wir nicht alle hier lebend rauskommen"  
Dann umfasste Armios seinen Stab und hob ihn gegen den Himmel "Ich beschwöre euch, ihr Mächte des Himmels, leiht mir eure Stärke und vernichtet die, die Böses wollen. LORD OF VERMILLION"  
Nach diesen Worten bildeten sich dunkle Wolken an der Höhlendecke und ein fürchterlicher Sturm brach los. Blitze zuckten und schlugen in die Hydras ein die daraufhin auf der Stelle platzten.

Eine Minute später war der Zauber genauso schnell verflogen wie er beschwört wurde. Die Hydras lagen zerfetzt auf dem Höhlenboden. Doch so sehr Firos auch die toten Hydras durchsuchte, er konnte Torn nirgendwo finden.  
"Räumen wir diesen Abschaum hier weg und schlagen unser Lager auf, wir sollten für den weiteren weg gut ausgeruht sein. immer zwei werden Wache halten. meldet mir alles ungewöhnliche"  
Als die Gardisten sich an die Arbeit machten fand Firos doch noch etwas von Torn unter den Hydras, sein Schwert. Er hob es auf und trug es in eine Nische der Höhle wo er einen Erdhaufen auftürmte in den er das Schwert steckte. Auch wenn er den Körper seines Freundes nicht gefunden hat so soll ihm dieser Ort als Grab dienen, wo er seine Ruhe findet, 


	4. Kapitel 4 Eine böse Überraschung

Gut ausgeruht. geht es weiter in die Tiefen von Byalan. Firos war nun klar warum die Roda Frösche oben nicht zu finden waren. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie nicht an den Hydras vorbei die sich in der Höhle breit gemacht hatten, denn hier tummelten sie sich zu tausendsten. Glücklicherweise nahmen sie aber keine Notiz von unserer Gruppe. Die Rodas sind zwar keine starken Gegner, aber diese große Anzahl ist definitiv zu stark. Unbehelligt stiegen sie weiter die Höhlengänge hinab. Vorsichtig in geschlossener Formation, denn keiner von ihnen hat vergessen was mit Torn geschehen war.

Wieder einmal endete der Gang in einer etwas größeren Höhle, doch diesmal erwarteten sie keine Hydras, diesmal war es nicht der Tod der sie anlachte, diesmal standen sie vor einer riesigen Wand aus Algen. Wie ein Vorhang breitete sie sich quer durch die Höhle aus und verwehrte den direkten Blick auf die andere Seite. Einer der Soldaten zog sein Schwert und stürmte auf die Algenwand zu mit dem Ziel sie in kleine Teile zu Stückhacken. Es war ein grausamer Anblick der sich der Gruppe um Armios bot. Die Algen griffen nach dem armen Tor, sie umwickelten ihn und begannen ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen zu schälen. Schneller als man "verdammt" sagen konnte, war es auch schon vorbei. Kein Blut, kein Fetzen Fleisch war von ihm übrig, nur die Knochen und die Rüstung waren übrig geblieben. Die Algen hatten aber wohl noch nicht genug und griffen nach dem Rest der Gruppe doch Firos, Armios und 6 der übrigen Soldaten konnten zurückweichen. Aber die zwei die zu weit vorne standen waren zu langsam. Sie ereilte das selbe Schicksal wie ihr Kamerad zuvor.  
"Hier hilft nur Magie", sagte Firos der mit Schrecken auf die Knochen seiner besten Soldaten starrte "keiner kommt nah genug heran um diese teuflische Pflanze zu besiegen"  
Armios verstand und konzentrierte seine Energie "Ich rufe die uralte, zerstörerische und reinigende Kraft des Feuers, Möge sie die verschlingen die das Böse in diese Welt tragen. FIRE PILLAR"  
Eine riesige Säule aus Feuer wuchs aus dem Boden und rollte in Richtung Algenwand. Die Pflanze krümmte sich und man meinte man könnte sie schreien hören, während sie brennend immer kleiner wurde, nicht einmal ein glühender Rest blieb übrig.

Als der Spuk vorbei war trat Firos an Armios heran und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter "Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde. wahrscheinlich wären wir alle schon an den Hydras gescheitert..., wie... "  
Armios blickte Firos direkt in die Augen.  
"Nun hör endlich auf. Ich habe dir schon gesagt das das hier alles zu erwarten war. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll bezweifle ich schon ob wir jemals lebend hier rauskommen. Wenn du dich weiter dem Selbstmitleid ergeben willst, auf alle Fälle nicht. Also reiß dich zusammen, denn ich habe keine Lust diese Höhle zu meinem Grab werden zu lassen"  
"Du hast recht", Firos fing sich wieder "Wir dürfen einfach nicht aufgeben. Los Männer Weiter geht's"  
Und so stiegen sie weiter in den Byalan hinab. Drei weitere Gräber hinter sich lassend.  
Stunden sind sie schon gelaufen so kam es Firos vor. Der Ansteigende Wasserpegel signalisierte ihm das sie sich langsam dem Herzen Byalans näherten. Auch Armios bemerkte eine stetig anwachsende Menge magischer Konzentration.  
"Wir nähern uns langsam dem Zentrum, ich kann es spüren. Wir sollten noch vorsichtiger sein"  
Nur kurze Zeit später erreichten sie eine Unterwasserhöhle, von oben fiel Licht ein wahrscheinlich war sie dort oben offen, vielleicht brach sich aber auch das Restlicht an den Diamanten die die Höhlenwand säumten. Die Höhle war es leer, ein paar Felsen lagen herum und ein paar umgestürzte Säulen ragten aus dem Boden. Firos wollte schon den Befehl zum Lagern geben als er eine seltsame Stimme vernahm. Sie glich dem Gesang von Delphinen man konnte aber eine menschliche Sprache darin erkennen.  
"Der denn ihr sucht ist nicht hier. Er ist dort wo ihr eure Reise begonnen habt. Aber ihr werdet nicht dorthin zurückkehren können, denn eure Reise wird hier ihr ende finden"  
Kaum das das Echo dieser Worte abgeklungen war krochen zwei Dutzend Obeaunen aus ihren Verstecken. Schön waren sie anzusehen aber hässlich war ihr Charakter denn sie ernährten sich von den Unglücklichen die es wagten in die Tiefen den Byalan zu kommen.

Die Gruppe wurde durch diesen Angriff völlig überrascht. Die Gardisten schlugen sich tapfer und überführten viele der Obeaunen in das Reich der Toden aber sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen, so das Firos mit ansehen musste wie seine Kameraden einer nach dem anderen fielen. und da sah er auch schon drei Obeaunen die sich blutrünstig auf ihn stürzten, und er dachte bei sich "Jetzt geht es zu ende. wäre ich nur nicht hier runtergekommen." 


	5. Kapitel 5 Die Rückkehr

Drei Obeaunen umkreisen Firos. Doch Firos denkt nicht im Traum ans Aufgeben.  
"Wenn ich gehe, werde ich so viele von euch mitnehmen, wie ich kann"  
Mit diesen Worten umfasste er sein Schwert fester und rannte der mittleren Obeaune entgegen. Er holte weit aus und trennte die Obeaune von oben nach unten schräg durch, den Schwung ausnutzend zog er das Schwert auch durch die links davon stehende Obeaune doch diesmal gab es sie ein klirrendes Geräusch von sich. Als er nun eine Drehung vollführte um genügend Schwung zu bekommen um auch die dritte zu durchtrennen. Doch er stoppte jäh in der Bewegung als er sah das die Letzte eingefroren und dadurch völlig unbeweglich war. Nun sah er auch das alle Obeaunen in Eisblöcken steckten, er sah sich nach überlebenden um erblickte jedoch nur Armios der in Kampfstellung stand und vor Erschöpfung schnaufte.  
"Armios diese ganzen Obeaunen, war dies euer Werk"  
"Ja, aber ich weiß nicht wie lange sie eingefroren bleiben. meine Kraft ist fast erschöpft wir sollten von hier fliehen solange wir noch können"  
"Aber Strouf..., wir müssen... "  
"Firos, er ist nicht hier. Erinnere dich was die Obeaunen sagten. Sie sagten... "  
"...das der denn wir suchen dort ist wo wir begannen", ergänzte Firos.  
Der Schrecken stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Er ist in Prontera. Oh bei den Göttern. Meine Frau... mein Sohn... . Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Prontera"  
Armios schaute auf die eingefrorenen Obeaunen.  
"Sollten wir sie nicht zerstören"  
"Nein, Armios, mein Ritterkodex verbietet es mir Gegner anzugreifen die sich nicht wehren können. Außerdem ist es jetzt wichtiger nach Prontera zurückzukehren"  
So ließen Firos und sein Freund die Höhlen hinter sich. Sie rannten zur Oberfläche zurück, nicht achtend auf die Frösche und Krebse um sich.

Die Überfahrt zurück zum Festland konnte ihnen nicht schnell genug gehen. Doch vor Prontera wurden sie ausgebremst. Das schwere Tor war verschlossen. es dauerte seine Zeit bevor sie es mit vereinten Kräften aufbekamen. Als sie in das innere sahen, erkannten sie auch den Grund das das Tor so schwer war. Sie standen knietief im Wasser und dieses drückte von innen gegen die Tür. Und wie zuvor im Schloss floss auch dieses Wasser nicht ab. Firos rannte zu seinem Haus doch er fand es verlassen vor. Als er es wieder verließ wies Armios in Richtung der Kathedrale.  
"Schau dir das an. Die Kathedrale scheint völlig unberührt vom Wasser. Das sollten wir uns näher ansehen."

Firos und Armios gingen in Richtung Kathedrale weiter. Als sie in der nähe der Kathedrale waren sahen sie einen Mann und eine Frau gegen drei Marks und eine Obeaune kämpfen. Der Mann erwehrte sich tapfer gegen zwei Marks. Doch die Frau schien etwas fehl dort am Platze zu sein. Wie wild schlug sie auf die Obeaune ein doch sie schien nicht viel Schaden bei ihr anzurichten da die Obeaune nicht einmal zuckte. Firos rannte auf die Obeaune zu um der Frau zu helfen und schnitt ihr mit einem gekonnten Hieb den Kopf vom Rumpf. In diesem Moment hauchten auch die zwei Marcs ihr Leben aus. Der Mann wandte sich zur Frau.  
"Die sind hinüber. aber waren es nicht drei Marcs? Mai wo ist das dritte"  
In diesem Augenblick kam auch Armios angeschnauft.  
"Eins der Marcs ist in die Kathedrale entkommen"  
Die vier rannten zum Tor der Kathedrale, aber kaum das Firos das Tor aufgestoßen hatte fiel ihm das Marc auch schon tot vor die Füße.  
"PAPA.  
Janos blickte direkt in das verblüffte Gesicht von Firos. Triumphierend hielt er sein Messer in der Hand und keiner der Anwesenden konnte so recht glauben das dieser kleine Junge gerade ein Marc erledigt haben soll. Nach dem sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte hatten stellten sich alle erst einmal vor.  
"Ich bin Hotohori und das ist Mai. Wer seid ihr"  
"Ich bin Firos und das ist... "  
"Armios, Zauberer von Beruf." fiel Armios ihm ins Wort. "Sagt Hotohori, was ist hier passiert"  
"Es passierte gestern, als auf einmal das Wasser aus dem Palast schoss. mit ihm kamen all die Monster des Wassers in die Stadt. Die Bevölkerung hat sich hier in die Kathedrale geflüchtet die von den Schutzzaubern der Magier und Geistlichen vor dem Wasser geschützt wird. Die Ursache ist wohl im Schloss zu suchen"  
Firos nickte "Ich weiß sogar wer uns dort schon erwartet. Strouf. Wir wurden vom König nach Byalan geschickt da er die Ursache dort vermutete. Wir waren zwölf Leute als wir reingingen kamen aber nur noch zu zweit raus und das ohne Strouf zu finden. Deshalb glaube ich das er hier ist. Hotohori, es wird ein schwerer Kampf werden und ich habe gesehen das ihr ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer seid. Möchtet ihr und eure Begleiterin uns im Kampf unterstützen"  
Hotohori überlegte kurz und willigte dann ein.  
"Ich werde mit euch kommen und ich hoffe Mai tut es auch. Mai"  
Mai schaute auf und nickte. Ich komme mit zwei Magier sind besser als einer. Vor allem wenn es sich um einen Gegner wie Strouf handelt."

So machen sich die 4 Helden auf den Weg zum Schloss wurden aber vor dem Schloss von zwei Gardisten erwartet die ihre Waffen gegen sie erhoben. Firos streckte seine Hand nach vorn und rief "Werft die Waffen nieder die dem Missbrauch dienen"  
doch die Gardisten stürmten weiter vor, so das Firos nur noch den Ausweg sah sie ihres Lebens zu erleichtern.  
"Was für ein schrecklicher Gegner muss Strouf sein wenn er es sogar schafft meine Männer unter seine Kontrolle zu zwingen"  
Firos begann wieder an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln, dachte aber wieder an die Worte von Armios was ihn wieder aufbaute. In diesem Augenblick begann das Schloss zu versinken.  
"Armios was hat das zu bedeuten"  
"Es geht los Firos, Strouf hat begonnen Prontera in sein Reich zu holen. Wir müssen uns beeilen." 


	6. Kapitel 6 Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken...

Im Laufschritt betraten sie das Schloss und vernahmen ein krachendes Geräusch hinter sich, das bekundete das die Brücke gerade eingestürzt war. Die Gänge das Schlosses waren völlig überschwemmt. Die Geländer begannen schon zu rosten und Wandbehänge waren völlig vollgesogen mit Feuchtigkeit. Viele der Kerzenständer waren erloschen, so das es ziemlich dunkel war.

So wateten die Helden vorwärts blieben jedoch unvermittelt stehen als sie eine tiefe bedrohliche Stimme vernahmen, die sich an den Wänden des Schlosses vielfach widerhallte.  
"Niemand kann mich aufhalten. Vor allem nicht so erbärmliche Sterbliche wie ihr es seid. Verschwindet aus diesen Mauern oder tragt die Konsequenzen"  
Nach diesen Worten, rollte eine Welle auf die Helden zu. Sie hatten mühe nicht mit ihr mitgerissen zu werden, blieben aber standfest.  
"So ihr wollt also nicht gehen. Dann kommt her und seht eurem Tod ins Auge"  
Firos und seine Begleiter betraten den Raum aus dem die Welle kam und da thronte er, Strouf. Er hatte es sich auf dem Königsthron bequem gemacht und funkelte unsere Helden mit bösen Augen an. dann verfiel in Gelächter.  
"Ihr? Ihr wollt mich aufhalten? zwei Ritter einer Gutgläubig und der andere wie ein Berserker. Und zwei Zauberer der eine so alt das er sich kaum auf seinem Stab halten kann und die andere," er kam ins stocken "seltsam über dich weiß ich gar nichts. Aber was soll's wenn interessiert schon eure Vergangenheit wenn euer Leben jetzt und hier endet. Ihr seid weit gekommen bis hierher. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt das du, Firos, aus dem Byalan zurückkehren würdest"  
"Was willst du damit sagen"  
rief Firos erbost. Strouf lachte "Was glaubst du wer dich dorthin geschickt hat. Ich hatte dich aus dem Weg und genug Zeit um Prontera in meine Gewalt zu bekommen"  
Hotohori unterbrach die Unterhaltung "Es ist also wahr. Du bist verantwortlich für die Misere hier. Ich glaubte eigentlich das Soryijun dich nach Utgard verbannt hätte"  
Wieder begann Strouf zu lachen "Ja das hat er wohl. Ich komme direkt von dort. Ich kann diesen Hiya zwar nicht besiegen. Aber ich werde an ihm Rache nehmen indem ich ihm das nehme was er seine Heimat nennt. So etwas nennt man dann seelische Grausamkeit"  
Firos erhob sein Schwert "Ich weiß zwar nicht was ein Hiya ist aber ich werde dafür sorgen das du wieder nach Utgard zurückkehrst. Auf das Prontera aus den Fluten wieder auferstehen wird."

Nun gingen auch Hotohori, Armios und Mai in Kampfstellung. Strouf stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus und schleuderte eine Welle auf die beiden Ritter. Diese sprangen jedoch zur Seite und gaben Sicht auf die Zauberer frei, die gerade dabei waren einen Zauber zu beschwören. Strouf wollte sich auf sie stürzen und sie davon abhalten, aber es war schon zu spät, Strouf erstarrte in der Bewegung und konnte nichts weiter als einen Schrei nach dem anderen auszustoßen. Firos und Hotohori bauten sich mit vorgehaltenen Schwertern vor ihm auf. Sie holten beide gleichzeitig aus und führten je einen starken Hieb aus der Strouf in viele kleine Teile zerspringen ließ.  
"Das kommt davon wenn man das Maul nicht zukriegt und stundenlang von seinem Triumph erzählt"  
Firos beugte sich zu den Eisstücken herunter.  
"Zurück nach Utgard mit dir und diesmal bleib dort"  
Daraufhin schmolzen die Eisstücke und flossen in das Wasser das noch immer im Schloss stand. Aber kaum das der letzte Tropfen in den Fluten verschwunden war begann es sich zurückzuziehen, nicht mal eine Pfütze blieb zurück. Als die vier das Schloss wieder verließen war auch in Prontera alles wieder wie zuvor, nur die Brücke fehlte noch immer, so das sich die vier noch einmal ins Wasser begeben mussten. Firos rannte sofort zur Kathedrale und schloss seine Familie in die Arme. Die Menschen gingen in ihre Häuser zurück, doch unter der Bevölkerung war der König von Prontera nicht aufzufinden. Firos befragte die Geistlichen.  
"Wo ist der König? Hat ihn jemand gesehen"  
Doch keiner der Geistlichen konnte ihm darauf eine Antwort geben. Wahrscheinlich war der König von Strouf getötet worden. So würden demnächst Wahlen abgehalten werden müssen da er keinen Erben hinterließ. Nachdem Firos sich von seinen drei Gefährten verabschiedet hatte, ging er mit seiner Familie zurück in sein Haus. Er hoffte das er nach dem erlebten und all dem Schrecken den er sah wieder ein normales Leben führen konnte. 


	7. Kapitel 7 Die Suche beginnt

2 Monate sind vergangen nach den Ereignissen in Prontera. Und noch immer ist der König nicht wiedergefunden worden.  
Firos wusste das nicht mehr viel Zeit war. Die Adligen der Stadt drängten darauf das endlich ein neuer König ernannt wird. Er langweilte sich zu Tode. Als Hauptmann der Garde war es ihm zwar ein Privileg an der Ratsversammlung teilzunehmen, aber interessierte er sich nur herzlich wenig für die politischen Debatten die hier tagein, tagaus geführt wurden.  
"Es ist von allerhöchster Wichtigkeit das endlich ein neuer König den Thron besteigt"  
forderte der Abgesandte der Kaufleute.  
"Aber es ist noch immer nicht sicher ob er wirklich tot ist"  
Kam es von dem Abgesandten der Kirche.  
"Aber werter Herr", meldete sich der Abgeordnete der Handwerkszunft "Der König wird schon seit zwei Monaten vermisst. Ich finde es als sehr unwahrscheinlich das er noch lebt"  
Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Menge der Zuschauer und Abgeordneten. Nur auf den Bänken der Königstreuen und Geistlichen blieb es still. ein Energisches Klopfen von Holz auf Holz war zu vernehmen.  
"Darf ich um Ruhe bitten. Wir sind hier doch nicht auf dem Marktplatz"  
Es war der Vorsitzende der Ratsversammlung der sich somit Gehör verschaffen wollte. Er blickte zu Firos der abwesend Löcher in die Luft starrte.  
"Was ist mit euch Firos, als engster vertrauter des Königs, was ist eure Meinung?"

Firos erhob sich.  
"Meine Herren, eurer ewiges debattieren langweilt mich. Bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen halten alle hier den König für tot. Aber bisher hat sich noch niemand die Arbeit gemacht nach dem König suchen zu lassen. Weder wurden Suchtrupps entsendet, noch wurden die anderen Städte um Mithilfe gebeten. Aber das wird jetzt ein Ende haben. Ich werde mich auf die Suche begeben Mit, oder ohne Genehmigung von euch sturen Paragraphenreitern"  
Der Vorsitzende blickt Firos verwundert über dessen Forschheit an.  
"Firos! Ihr dürft euch zwar in euren Reihen aufhalten. Dieses Privileg habt ihr als Hauptmann der Wache. Aber ich verbiete mir solche Ausbrüche gegenüber den anderen Ratsmitgliedern. Wenn ihr den König so unbedingt finden wollt dann macht euch auf den Weg. Ich gebe euch 60 Tage Zeit. solltet ihr oder der König bis dahin nicht zurückkehrt sein, werden wir einen neuen König bestimmen. Die Ratsversammlung ist damit beendet"  
Er schlägt ein letztes Mal mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch.

Zuhause angekommen lässt er seine Wut erst einmal an der Eingangstür aus die mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fällt. Maria schaute aus der Küchentür heraus.  
"Hallo mein Schatz. War wohl nicht so erfolgreich die Versammlung"  
Firos grummelt. Naja es ging, wenigstens darf ich jetzt endlich eine Suche nach dem König organisieren"  
"Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten"  
"Findest du? Der Haken an der Sache ist das ich nur 60 Tage Zeit habe. 60 Tage in denen ich ganz Rune-Midgard umgraben soll. Und vielleicht noch darüber hinaus." Firos seufzt. "Am besten ich stell schon mal den Trupp zusammen ich muss so schnell wie möglich los"  
Firos gab Maria einen Kuss und ging zur Tür hinaus. Maria schaute lange hinter ihrem Gatten hinterher. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie.

"Armios? Armios hier ist Firos lass mich bitte herein"  
Doch es kam keine Antwort von drinnen. Im Nebenhaus öffnete sich ein Fenster und eine ältere Dame schaute heraus.  
"Wer macht denn hier so einen Lärm? Ach Firos du bist das. Wenn du zu Armios willst der ist schon seit 3 Wochen nicht mehr hier gewesen"  
Firos schaute zu ihr hoch.  
"Weißt du wo er hin wollte Agathe"  
"Nein hat er mir nicht gesagt. Er ist einfach heimlich still und leise verschwunden. Aber ich sage dir wenn ich den zwischen meine Finger bekomme, dann"  
Firos lächelt.  
"Agathe, hör auf. Wir wissen doch beide das du niemals die Hand gegen Armios erheben würdest"  
Agathe wurde rot und schimpfte.  
"Frechheit, und So etwas von dir. Wo ich dich doch immer wie einen Sohn behandelt habe"  
Mit diesen Worten schlägt sie das Fenster zu. Firos wusste das sie das nicht ernst meinte und lachte in sich hinein. Dann schaute er sorgenvoll an Armios Tür.  
"Wo bist du nur alter Freund? Ich hoffe dir ist nichts geschehen"  
Dann wandte er sich Richtung Westtor. Wo schon 20 berittene Soldaten mit seinem PecoPeco auf ihn warteten.

Sie wollten gerade aufbrechen, als der Abt zu ihnen gelaufen kam.  
"Wartet Sir Firos. Es gibt noch jemanden der euch begleiten will. Ein junger Schüler von mir, und dort kommt er auch schon"  
Ein Acolyte von ungefähr 19 Jahren nähert sich der Reitergruppe.  
"Das ist Mirael. Er ist zwar noch nicht lange Acolyte aber ich bin sicher er wird euch eine große Hilfe sein. Die gesamte Geistlichkeit steht hinter euch. Ihr müsst den König finden und diesen Machtwechsel verhindern"  
"Keine Sorge, wir werden ihn finden. Komm Mirael, du sitzt mit bei mir"  
Firos half Mirael auf seinen PecoPeco und gab den Befehl zum Aufbruch. 


	8. Kapitel 8 Eine Spur?

Sie ritten über das Prontera Feld auf dem Weg nach Geffen. Firos wollte dort erste Erkundigungen anstellen. Er glaubte das die Magier ihm sicher helfen konnten. Firos war völlig in Gedanken versunken, weshalb die Gruppe nur langsam vorankam.  
"Woran denkt ihr?" fragte Mirael.  
Firos schreckte aus seiner Überlegung hoch.  
"Ach es ist nichts. Es ist nur... . Die Beerdigung von Soryijun liegt nun schon fast eine Woche zurück. Ich habe ihn zwar kaum gekannt, aber er war ein großartiger Mann. Es war das erste Mal an das ich mich erinnern kann das die Orc's uns gegenüber friedlich eingestellt waren. Ich würde zu gerne wissen wer sein Mörder war."

Firos trieb sein Reittier an damit sie schneller vorwärts kamen. Als sie an einen See kamen stoppten sie jäh. Auf der Brücke über den See war eine Zollschranke aufgebaut und diese wurde bewacht von Orc's Firos starrte ungläubig auf diese dreisten Gesellen.  
"Was machen denn Orc's hier draußen? Es ist höchst ungewöhnlich Orc's hier anzutreffen"  
Einer der Orc's trat vor.  
"Halt" grunzte er, "Ihr müsst zahlen wenn ihr hier herüber wollt. 1.000.000 zeny und das sofort"  
Firos blickte ihn vom Rücken seines PecoPeco's an.  
"Und wenn wir nicht zahlen wollen? Was dann"  
"Dann werden wir uns unser Geld hohlen. Lebend werdet ihr hier nicht rüberkommen"  
"Das werden wir noch sehen. Zu den Waffen Männer. zeigen wir diesen Orc's das wir nicht zahlen werden"  
Mirael stieg von dem PecoPeco ab und sprach ein Gebet um Gottes Beistand für diesen Kampf zu fordern.

Die Männer stürzten sich mutig in das Gefecht mit den Orc's. Die Orc's hatten keine Chance auf jeden Orc kamen 4 von Firos Männern. Am Schluss stand nur noch ihr Sprachführer lebend da. Firos schaute zu ihm hinunter.  
"Na, dürfen wir nun kostenlos passieren"  
Der Orc schaute sich panisch um.  
"Also gut ihr habt gewonnen, dieses mal"  
Er hob die Schranke und Firos ritt mit seinen Männern und Mirael weiter.

Nach gar nicht langer Zeit konnten sie auch den Turm von Geffen erblicken.  
"Es ist nicht mehr weit" dachte Firos und sah im Augenwinkel wie Mirael abwesend in die Gegend starrte. "Was gibt's Mirael? Was schaust du"  
fragte Firos ihn. Mirael starrte weiter in die Richtung "Mir war grad als hätte ich eine silberne Eule gesehen"  
"Eine silberne Eule? Da hast du dich sicher verguckt. bestimmt nur ein Vogel dessen Gefieder in der Sonne schimmerte"  
Sie ritten durch die Tore Geffen's und Firos wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen als er sah wer da auf ihn zukam.  
"Firos ich glaube ich habe die Spur des Königs gefunden"  
"Armios, was machst du denn hier?" 


	9. Kapitel 9 Die Spur führt in die Berge

Firos und Armios saßen zusammen im Gasthaus und unterhielten sich über die vergangen Ereignisse.  
"Also ist Soryijun wirklich tot. Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Wir hatten hier auf einmal echte Probleme mit den Orc's. Sie hatten jede Straße dicht gemacht und verlangten Zölle"  
sagte Armios der eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehen hatte. Firos lehnt sich zurück "Ja mit denen haben wir auch schon Bekanntschaft gemacht. Versuchten uns daran zu hindern den Fluss zu überqueren. wie man sieht ist ihr Versuch gescheitert"  
Armios kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
"Aber jetzt sagt mir doch endlich was ihr über das verschwinden des Königs erfahren konntet." drängte Firos seinen alten Freund.  
"Nicht so ungeduldig, ich sag es ja schon. Da mir klar war das diese sturen Bürokraten niemals eine Suchaktion starten würden, bin ich nach Geffen gegangen, da ich wusste das die Magiergilde einem Mitglied sicher helfen würde. Also habe ich hier eine Suchaktion auf die Beine gestellt, viele Sichtmeldungen kamen hier an und die meisten berichten davon das sie den König mit einer Gruppe von Reitern auf Mt. Mjolnir gesehen hätten"  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch?", Firos rutscht nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. "Aber Moment. Du hast gesagt das die Typen im Rat keine Suchaktion veranstalten würden. Was macht dich da so sicher"  
"Na kannst du dir das nicht denken? Jeder von den sturen Hammeln wäre doch selber gerne König und da ist es doch perfekt wenn der König für verschollen erklärt würde"  
Firos greift sich an den Kopf.  
"Ach Politik, das ist einfach zu hoch für mich. Aber jetzt los wir müssen einen König suchen"  
Firos und Armios erheben sich und verlassen das Gasthaus um sich zum Inn der Stadt zu begeben.

Firos stürmt in den Schlafsaal in dem seine Männer liegen.  
"Los Männer es geht weiter, wir haben eine Spur, die nach Mt. Mjolnir führt"  
Die Soldaten standen murrend auf, für sie war die Nacht nicht lang genug.  
"Los Männer keine Wiederworte, wir haben nur noch 52 Tage Um den König zu finden"  
Drei Minuten später ist die gesamte Mannschaft gesattelt und gespornt und wartet auf den Reitbefehl von Firos. Mirael sitzt diesmal bei Armios der einen eigenen PecoPeco hat.  
"Los Männer machen wir uns auf den Weg. ABMARSCH"  
Und so verlassen sie Geffen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Mt. Mjolnir und niemand von ihnen bemerkt wie eine große silberne Eule ihnen von der Spitze des Geffener Turmes nachschaut. 


	10. Kapitel 10 Rätselhaftes Verschwinden

Zwei Wochen durchkämmten Firos und seine Gefährten nun schon Mt. Mjolnir "Am Fuß des Berges und den gesamten Hang haben wir abgegrast. Jede Höhle durchstöbert, jeden Stein umgedreht. Nichts, der König ist hier unauffindbar"  
Firos war sichtlich am Boden zerstört, es waren nur noch 38 Tage und noch immer war keine Spur vom König zu finden. Armios machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen, weniger um den König als um Firos, da dieser auf seiner Suche nicht an seine eigene noch an die Gesundheit seiner Männer dachte. Mirael und er hatten alle Hände voll zu tun um die Moral und die Gesundheit der Truppe aufrecht zuerhalten.  
"Firos wir sollten rasten, was bringt es denn wenn wir weiter nach dem König suchen und dabei unsere Männer vor Erschöpfung sterben"  
Firos zügelte seinen Peco "Du hast recht. Männer absitzen"  
weiter kam er nicht da er ein rascheln im Gebüsch vernahm. Firos sprang von seinem Peco direkt in das Gebüsch und hielt kurz darauf einen zitternden kleinen Mann in der Hand.  
"Was spionierst du uns hinterher?" Firos war sichtlich erbost über den Winzling. "Was spionierst du uns nach"  
Der Kleine mann zappelt "Ich spioniere euch nicht nach. Ich habe nach euch gesucht, ich habe vielleicht wichtige Informationen für euch"  
Firos stellte den Alten auf den Boden "Dann sprich, was ist denn so wichtig"  
"Ich habe den König gesehen"  
Nach diesen Worten war erst mal Stille zu vernehmen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Alten Mann. Armios brach aber das Schweigen "Sagt uns wo habt ihr ihn gesehen"  
"Gar nicht weit von hier im Westen habe ich damals mein Zelt aufgeschlagen. Das dürfte nun zwei Monate her sein, damals war dieses Chaos in Prontera. Jedenfalls habe ich den König und ein paar Soldaten gesehen die sich unweit meines Lagers aufhielten, kurz darauf waren sie verschwunden wie als hätte sie der Boden verschluckt"  
"Worauf warten wir noch? zeige uns die Stelle. Rasten können wir dann später noch"  
Firos stieg wieder auf seinen Peco.  
"Also ihr müsst nur nach Westen. Die Stelle ist gar nicht zu verfehlen. Eine Lichtung umgeben von 4 Bäumen die ein perfektes Quadrat ergeben"  
"Danke Alter. Los Männer wir reiten."

So ritten sie nach Westen suchend nach der beschriebenen Stelle, die sich nach zwei Stunden auch finden ließ. Es dämmerte bereits.  
"Stop. wir schlagen hier unser Lager auf und suchen morgen früh weiter"  
Die Männer stiegen von ihren Peco's ab und begannen das Lager aufzubauen. Firos teilte die Wachen ein die daraufhin sofort ihren Dienst versahen.  
Nur kurze Zeit später ist ein Schrei zu hören "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... "  
Firos sprang auf.  
"Was war das? wer schreit dort"  
eine der Wachen kam angelaufen.  
"Wir haben einen Mann verloren. er ist einfach verschwunden"  
"Führe mich zu der Stelle"  
Firos rannte dem Soldaten hinterher.  
"Es war etwa hiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... "  
Firos näherte sich der Stelle und entdeckte ein Loch, darunter war ein Plateau zu erkennen. Firos ging zum Lager zurück. Ich glaube wir haben was gefunden. Wir lassen die Peco's hier, wir müssen nämlich klettern"  
Firos ging zu seinem Peco und holte ein langes Seil aus der Satteltasche.  
"Los folgt mir."

Langsam seilten sie sich ab und standen nun auf dem Plateau. Firos sah sich um. Diese Gegend kam ihm erschreckend bekannt vor. Sie standen an einer Klippe eine Brücke war unweit zu sehen. Wen man die Klippe hinab sah konnte man sich auch vorstellen wo die beiden Soldaten hinverschwunden sind. Aber es war Armios der Firos Gedanken aussprach "Bei allen Göttern, das ist der Hidden Tempel." 


	11. Kapitel 11 Das Ende einer Suche

Firos schaute immer noch gebannt auf die ihm wohlbekannte Lichtung. Wie oft musste er schon Expeditionen hierher begleiten und wie oft gingen sie schief.  
"Jetzt können wir nicht mal mehr sicher sein das der König noch am Leben ist"  
So dachte er, aber er verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell.  
"Der König lebt, da bin ich mir sicher.  
"Los Männer lasst uns den König finden. Er kann nun nicht mehr weit sein"  
Firos schritt voran. Ihm folgten Armios und Mirael und 18 Soldaten. Diese Truppe durchkämmte nun den Hidden Tempel. Jeder Stein wurde gedreht, jeder Busch einer genauen Untersuchung unterzogen. Doch lange Zeit blieb die Suche ohne Ergebnis.

Plötzlich brachen 5 Sidewinder aus dem Unterholz und griffen sofort an. Firos schrie Armios zu "Los lauf wir kümmern uns um die, bring Mirael in Sicherheit"  
Armios fasste Mirael am Arm und zog ihn davon. Firos zog sein Schwert und befahl den Angriff. Die Sidewinder waren schnell, geschickt wichen sie den Schwertern der Soldaten aus. Nur mit Mühe konnten die Soldaten sie treffen und es dauerte auch nicht lange als dieser Kampf die ersten Opfer forderte Drei der Mannen gingen vom Gift der Schlangen geschwächt zu Boden. Ihr Todeskampf dauerte nur noch Sekunden bevor sie endgültig ihr Leben aushauchten. Kurze Zeit später gingen aber auch zwei Sidewinder in die Ewigkeit ein. Eine halbe stunde später war der Kampf endlich vorbei, doch er hatte 5 weitere Männer gefordert. Firos steckte sein Schwert weg und schaute sich nach Armios und Mirael um, die kurz darauf aufgeregt zu ihm gelaufen kamen.  
"Firos, wir haben sie gefunden"  
Firos wollte seinen Ohren erst nicht trauen "Ihr habt ihn... den König... gefunden. Das sind ja wunderbare Nachrichten, Los geht voran, zeigt mir den Weg ."

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie eine Höhle die von Farnen überwuchert war. Armios schlägt die Farne zurück und betritt die Höhle, Mirael Firos und die 10 verbliebenen Soldaten gehen ihm hinterher.  
"Wir sind wieder zurück und wir haben Firos mitgebracht"  
Der König lag in einer Ecke der Höhle, sein rechtes Bein war mit Zwei Ästen und einem Farn fixiert, was auf einen Bruch hinwies. Mirael setzte sich zum König und lies seinen Fähigkeiten als Heiler freien Lauf. Der König schaute Firos müde an "Firos, mein Freund, Ich habe dich solange nicht mehr gesehen"  
Firos schluckte "Mein König was ist passiert, warum haben wir solange nichts von euch gehört"  
"Firos ich habe nach dir schicken lassen als Strouf schon vor den Stadttoren stand, aber du kamst zu spät, er überfiel das Schloss und wir mussten fliehen, wir sind in den Mt. Mjolnir geflohen und sind dann dieses Loch herabgestürzt, dabei habe ich mir das Bein gebrochen. Wir haben uns dann in diese Höhle geschleppt und mussten auf Hilfe warten. Aber es kam so lange keine"  
"Wir sind jetzt hier, mein König, und wir werden euch hier herausbringen"  
Firos wendete sich Mirael zu "Ist er Transportfähig? Können wir ihn hier herausbringen"  
Mirael schwieg kurz, meinte dann jedoch "Ja wir können ihn raustragen das Bein ist stabil"  
Firos stand auf "Also dann los lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. stützt den König und dann nichts wie raus hier"  
Die Soldaten halfen dem König auf und trugen ihn aus der Höhle. Firos und die anderen folgten ihnen, immer auf die Umgebung achtend damit sie keine unliebsamen Besucher bekommen würden. Doch es blieb ruhig, ruhig bis sie die Brücke erreichten. Dort stand ein Geschöpf in braunem Fell und einer Sense in den Krallen und rief "Bis hierher und keinen Schritt weiter"

Es war Baphomet der Wächter von diesem verschollenen Heiligtum.  
"Firos, Orochi missbilligt deine Aktionen. Ich werde dir hier und jetzt ein ende setzen"  
Firos erhob sein Schwert um den kommenden Angriff abzuwehren und rief den anderen zu "Los weiter, ich werde ihn ablenken, bringt den König sicher nach Prontera"  
"Der König wird nirgendwo hingehen"  
Mit diesen Worten lies Baphomet die Sense auf den König herniedergehen traf jedoch dabei Firos Schwert der es schützend zwischen Baphomet und dem König hielt.  
"Wenn du den König willst musst du erst an mir vorbei"  
Firos lächelte überlegen.  
"Das wird nicht weiter schwer."

Ein schwerer Kampf entbrannte. Firos und Baphomet waren sich absolut ebenbürtig. Keiner von ihnen lies den anderen auch nur einen guten Schlag. Eine halbe Stunde kämpften sie schon doch Firos kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Da plötzlich schien er einen guten Treffer gelandet zu haben, da Baphomet mit seiner Sense weiter zurücktaumelte. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Firos um sein Schwert tief in Baphomet's Brust und durch sein Herz zu stoßen. Firos setzte ein Siegerlächeln auf musste jedoch dabei feststellen das ihm Blut den Mundwinkel herunterlief. Er sah an sich herab. Baphomet war keineswegs getaumelt, vielmehr holte er nur weiter aus um Firos in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit zu treffen, und Firos gab ihm diesen Augenblick auch. Baphomet brach in schallendes Gelächter aus "Ich habe dich. Ihr Menschen seid so zerbrechlich. Meine Wunde wir heilen, aber du wirst an deiner vergehen"  
Firos wurde sich bewusst das er den Kampf verloren hatte. Aber plötzlich keimte wieder Hoffnung in ihm auf und er fing an zu lächeln. Baphomet schaute Firos verdutzt an und wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Diesen Moment nutzte Firos um noch ein letztes Mal all seine Kraft zusammenzunehmen. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und schob den völlig überraschten Baphomet zum Abgrund der sich hinter ihnen befand.  
"Verzeiht mir, Maria, Armios, Janos"  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken sprang er über die Klippe und riss Baphomet mit sich hinab in die Tiefe. 


End file.
